Dreams are Tricky Things
by Little-Sparrow-Flying-High
Summary: James knew it was stupid. Katie was faithful. But it was still the principle of the matter. Aka in which James has a dream that Katie cheats on him and he's petty about it.


Disclaimer: **I do not own Decoy Bride**

James woke up in the worst of moods. He'd had the most infuriating dream involving Katie and Angus that he didn't care to think about. But of course he did think about it because the minute he opened his eyes, there his wife sat in the bed next to him, reading as if nothing was wrong. Of course because he began thinking about it, he became angrier by the second, and suddenly everything Katie was doing at that second was frustrating. How dare she look over, and smile, and ask him how he slept? Did she not know what she and Mr. April did in their very own bed? The nerve.

"...okay." Katie finally said after staring at her husband for a response. "I'll just go make breakfast then. Or have the eggs and sausage angered you too?" his irritation spiked with that cocky quirk of her lips he normally found so cute. She may as well have sauntered out of the room. With a deep set scowl, James got up and changed, grabbing the boxers with the quills on them, just because he knew they bothered Katie. ("Just _burn_ the bloody things. No, I don't hate them because Lara got them for you, I hate them because they're ugly.")

He planned to go out that day, have a nice walk with Katie before she headed to St. Louis, Missouri to do some research for her latest guide book, while simultaneously feeling out the area for a potential backdrop for the novel she was planning to co-write with James. He'd've gone with her, but he was coming up on a serious deadline, and honestly, they tended to get distracted when they traveled together. Which usually ended with two very frustrated editors.

But all that aside, James was still miffed. Even as he left the bedroom and sat at the table, and as Katie placed a heaping pile of food on a plate in front of him, he couldn't help but be angry. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was being irrational. But that was the back of his mind. The only thing at the front of his mind was

How could she do something like that to me?

Katie seemed not to notice and just ate her own food in silence. For the most part, James pushed his around until he realized he was being silly and that he was actually really hungry. Almost begrudgingly, he ate. But he refused to admit it tasted good. Even though it did. Because it was cooked by his wife. Whatever.

They ate in silence, but that wasn't unusual. Usually they were silent during the mornings. To be completely honest, they didn't usually say much. Katie was happy as long as she got to be in the same room as him, and James was happy as long as he got to hold her or have a hand on her in some way. It didn't matter to either of them if they were watching a movie or reading or whatever, they just enjoyed each other's company.

But not today. James didn't so much as kiss Katie on the cheek before grabbing his coat and going for a walk by himself. This time, Katie seemed to understand and didn't follow, just gave him a concerned look. Not that he let it affect him in any way.

James boiled. Again, it occurred to him that he was being stupid, that he should go back and kiss his wife and tell her he loved her. But he wouldn't do that.

He was even less convinced to do so when he saw the scoundrel himself. He was with Muireen, happy as a clam, as if he didn't just sleep with James's wife.

Which, technically he didn't but it was the principle of the matter.

The already deep set scowl on James's face deepened even further. That was not the face he wanted to see. Especially not smiling and waving politely at him as if they were just so chummy. Their fight over Katie had been resolved quickly but James always had a sinking feeling that it was never over. ("You're just paranoid. They're perfectly happy together. In fact I'm pretty sure they're planning on having a baby.") James, determined to keep his cool, kept walking.

He walked along the beach for a good long while, brewing in his thoughts for a bit. If he was being quite honest, the cool air and the sounds of the waves did help him to calm down a bit. But it was only when he finally admitted to himself that he was being silly that he decided to go home.

That didn't change the fact that he was still irritated, but at least he could admit that it was only a dream and they Katie wouldn't actually cheat on him. As far as he knew. But that was a whole nother avenue he cared not to venture down, else he be angry all over again.

When he neared the front door of the home that he and Katie barely ever stayed in (research trips and such. James vowed never to google anything ever again, because if he'd just traveled to Hegg, he may have met Katie sooner and the whole mess of decoy brides and such could've been avoided), he heard a crash and a small shriek. Immediately, all anger melted away and he bolted inside to his wife.

"Katie!?"

"I'm fine. Just dropped a plate." James sighed softly in relief and headed to the kitchen where his wife was examining a cut on her finger. "Are there people clumsier than me? Cause I've yet to meet them." James couldn't help but smile softly as grabbed the bandages from the top shelf. Ironically, out of Katie's reach even though, admittedly, she needed them more.

"You know," James started "I haven't either. But you make being clumsy look good, so there's that." Katie wrinkled her nose at him and his heart skipped a beat as if he were some teenager with a crush. He stared for a moment as his wife tended to the small cut on her finger. What was he thinking? Katie wouldn't ever cheat on him. She's too…Katie.

She was his wife. She was sassy and quick-witted. She chewed on her lip when she was thinking. She sounded like a cat when she sneezed, and she had a tiny snore that was honestly endearing. When she and James cuddled on the couch or in bed, she played with his hair and he loved it. The way she said the word "book" made James genuinely happy.

And most of all, she loved James. And he adored her. She was his inspiration. She was his partner in crime, and his very best editor. She was all of those things, and more. But she was not a cheater.

James found himself rather embarrassed. To be so angry about something so stupid…and leave for hours on top of that just to walk around and become even angrier. Stupid.

Wordlessly, James walked over to his goddess of a wife (she may be plain to others but to James, she was perfect.), and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and placed a small kiss there.

"So what happened to make you go from completely ignoring me to affectionate? I couldn't help but get the feeling you were upset with me about something." Katie suddenly asked. James paused for a second.

"…you're going to laugh." His voice was muffled, but he could tell by Katie's body language that she understood him.

"I will not." She assured, before shrugging James off her shoulder and turning around in his arms, fully facing him. "Please tell me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. Which wasn't fair, she knew that when she smiled it made James go weak in the knees.

"It's stupid, don't worry about it." He avoided eye contact. There. That should do it. Katie let out a giggle and kissed his cheek.

"Is that why you're so embarrassed? It can't be that bad." James gave her a good long look. Of course, her already big brown eyes seemed to get even bigger, and James could never resist.

"…fine. I had a dream that you slept with Angus and I woke up angry about it. Like I said, stupid but-" Katie was biting her lip as if trying to hold something in. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face into James's chest. He rolled his eyes when her shoulders began to shake and let go of her waist. "Well if you're just going to laugh about it."

"I'm sorry! It's just so funny!" She looked up at him, mirth shining in her eyes as she smiled. "But you know I'd never cheat on you right? Especially not with Angus. He's a great friend but not only are we both married, that's all he is. A friend."

"Well. I know. It's just. I don't know. Never mind. It was just a stupid dream. I was being stupid. I'm sorry."

"You _are_ stupid. But seriously don't apologize. It's fine. At least I know I didn't _actually_ do anything to upset you." She kissed his chest before looking up at him expectantly. When he didn't say or do anything, she sighed. "That was a hint, you know. You forgot to give me something this morning." She tapped her lips and James smiled.

"Are you sure?" He kissed her cheek. "I rarely forget anything." He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. When she gave him an actually pout, he laughed. "Fine." He said with mock exasperation. "If you insist." Finally, he captured Katie's lips with his own. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled herself closer.

"There." She said when they pulled away. "Now was that so hard?"

"Hmm. No. But I think I can do you one better." As if it was nothing, he grabbed Katie and picked her up, smirking a bit when she let out a squeal and a laugh. "When do you have to catch the boat again?"

"Seven." James smirked even wider. It was noon right now. He threw her over his shoulder and headed to their bedroom.

"Then we've got some time."

They made love for the rest of the day. Katie almost missed her boat and James almost regretted not doing more to stop her from leaving.

I'm back! I'm not dead!

of course. I posted something completely different than what I've promised to post but I just watched this movie for the millionth time and now this couple is all I can think about honestly.


End file.
